


Clinton

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Clinton

Clinton Sr and Amelia are glad to meet their second grandson.  
He reminds them of their son.  
Edith's brother, Francis.  
Clinton Sr is honored that,  
His grandson is named after him.  
Clint is much different than Barney.  
Barney was more of a crier,  
And looked a lot like Harold  
But Clint is a happy child.  
And looked a lot like his mother.


End file.
